1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to location services of mobile devices, and more particularly, to reducing battery consumption on mobile devices caused by such location services being used to track the location of mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cell phone market is transitioning from ‘feature’ phones to ‘smart’ phones. Feature phones primarily allow phone calls and text messages. Smart phones allow the functionality of a laptop computer in a phone. Smart phones can connect to the internet either over the cellular network or by using WiFi connectivity. Smart phones can run small software applications known as “apps.” Smart phones can be aware of the phone location through the use of a Global Positioning System (GPS) chip, cell phone tower triangulation, or a WiFi network location mapping.
Certain applications track the location of the smart phone through the use of some or all of the methodologies available to the phone. Navigation software applications are an example of one class of applications that track the location of the phone with high precision in order to be able to provide detailed turn by turn navigation instructions. However, navigation applications also consume a corresponding large amount of the available battery power.